


The Last Raptors

by Generalfanatic



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinosaurs, F/M, Life finds a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalfanatic/pseuds/Generalfanatic
Summary: AU- The Dinosaur Protection Law is passed and all dinosaurs are transferred to a large, private island. No dinosaur is left behind, including the Indoraptor. Whether he can integrate as a true raptor or leave a trail of bloodshed remains up to him and maybe even up to Blue.





	The Last Raptors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Even being a fan of the original movies, I fell in love with Blue's character. I can't help it, I have an affinity for dangerous predators. Because I love her, the ending of JW: 2 wasn't the closure I was satisfied with.
> 
> I'm making just a few alterations on the indoraptor's size. He's more of a utahraptor size in the movie, so I'm making him more a velociraptor height and length. He'll be 7 feet tall and 18 feet long (male). Blue will remain her size of 6 feet tall and 15 feet long (female).
> 
> P.S. Although I'm a fan, JW: 2 didn't acknowledge Isla Sorna so neither will I.

June 22, 2018, a new law was passed.

The President had given his stamp of approval for the "No Dinosaur Left Behind Act," dictating that dinosaurs be treated as an endangered species. Given that they have no fault for being created nor do the animals themselves have the ability to control what instincts are engrained in their brains, the only reasonable response was to let them live. Half the animals on the Earth were already responsible for numerous human deaths, yet their rights remained in place. It's just as Dr. Ellie Sattler said while she testified in court: "these creatures don't know what century they're in and with an instinct like there's, they will defend themselves."

After years of exploitation for the entertainment of people, it was time to let these creatures live out of containment.

The new island's location would be unrevealed and protected in order to prevent intruders from either entering and dying or entering and leaving with dangerous predators. No one would purposely enter an island inhabited by prehistoric animals, anyways. Well, with the exception of those still willing to take advantage of dinosaurs. The President of the United States was well aware of the Russian's eyes on those creatures. He knew they'd stop at nothing to gain an advantage over their rival countries. In order to prevent prehistoric predators from ever setting foot on land inhabited by humans again, accessibility to any dinosaur would be made illegal and  _impossible_.

Soldiers were sent out on a mission to transport as many dinosaurs from Isla Nublar as possible. Given their previous experience, Claire Dearing, leader of the Dinosaur Protection Group (DPG) and animal specialist and veteran, Owen Grady were granted access to assist in the dinosaurs' relocation. Just as Claire dreamed, the dinosaurs would be saved. Things couldn't have been better for her.

In contrast, things couldn't have taken such a turn for the worst for Eli Mills.

Years of planning, years of research, not mention millions of dollars... all down the drain. John Hammond was mocking him from hell, he was sure of it.

In hindsight, he shouldn't have hastily made all those preparations knowing the Congress was just as fickle as a child. One day they wanted all the dinosaurs killed and the next, they were treating them as if all of them weren't created from tubes and old blood. They weren't even real dinosaurs for god's sake! Simply pale imitations that were meant for the exploitation of humans. If they were a human's creations, then humans were entitled to do whatever they wanted with them.

The future he had envisioned was all destroyed because of the President's need for better approval ratings for an assured re-election.

Instead of rolling in money, he was rolling in lawsuits. Anybody with information about the location of Dr. Wu or Hammond's research was compensated with a large sum of cash. All the research developed was to be confiscated and destroyed. For the U.S., that type of research could not fall into the enemy's hand. If it did, then isolating the dinosaurs on another island would have been in vain. The era of making prehistoric creatures was over. Therefore, as much as Eli fought tooth and nail for the research that rightfully belonged to him, he was denied the ownership.

The jig was up. Dr. Wu, a brilliant, mad scientist paid the price too as he watched all of his life's work burn in front of him. Though he was still comfortably rich, a scientist was nothing without his research. Not only that, but Eli was sure Wu also had lawsuits to spare.

Meanwhile, at the Lockwood estate, things weren't faring any better. Especially not when he had received a knock on the door in the middle of the night, or when a hundred soldiers burst into the estate after no one had bothered answering the door.

The alarm went off, ringing in all parts of the house. Hearing wailing siren finally got him to wake. Without properly dressing, he burst downstairs, grabbing the first weapon he could find. With an antique sword in his hands, he scurried to fight off any intruders. Instead, what he found was men in military uniforms raiding the house.

"What are you doing?" Eli shrieked in fury. A nearby soldier was destroying the bones of a stegosaurus artifact. Eli jumped in front of the man, sword in his arms to prevent him from destroying a priceless skeleton. Before he could say or do anything else, a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder.

"There was a tip that the Lockwood estate was harboring dino research and it turns out we hit the jackpot," a voice said behind him. Eli turned around to see a decorated soldier, the one he assumed to be in command.

"You have no jurisdiction to be here!" Eli exclaimed backing away, "Where is your warrant?"

"They don't need a warrant," uttered an old voice. He walked, using the assistance of his cane in order to prevent limping as much. Little Maisie hid behind him, looking nervous and hesitant because of the strange men in their home.

"Mr. Lockwood?" Eli said in disbelief, suddenly dropping his weapon.

"I called them," Benjamin Lockwood said confidently.

There were many thoughts passing through his mind. Fury, betrayal, and hopelessness sunk into the businessman's demeanor. More than anything, though, the hate directed at Lockwood was seething through Eli's skin.

"Why?" he angrily yelled.

"You have played me for a fool, Eli. You pretended to care for those creatures but you don't care for any life besides your own. To do this in my own home," Benjamin scoffed, looking weary and frustrated, "The disrespect!"

"Mr. Lockwood, I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Eli recoiled, uselessly attempting to defend himself. It shouldn't be possible that Lockwood had figured out his plan! The old man faced delirium every day, how could he have grown wiser to his schemes? Eli monitored Benjamin to the very last minute, never doing anything unless he knew where the old man was.

"Did you believe that I wouldn't find out about your plan to capture the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar and sell them? How much have you hidden from me, Eli? Do you have any idea the catastrophe you could have caused?" the old man questioned. Vexation radiated off of him, causing Eli to raise his hands in defense.

"Sir! Look what we found!" a mere soldier interrupted. The Commander rose to inspect his soldier's findings. Lockwood and Eli followed suit.

Anxiety began to build up within him at the sight of the elevator doors. A cold sweat formed at his forehead. The Commander seemed to notice his distress. As Eli Mills attempted to slip away, the military man grabbed his arm with no intention of letting go. "It requires a code."

"I know it." Benjamin Lockwood stepped up to type the numbers. The keypad blinked red. "Well, that can't be." After a few more attempts and fails, the men looked over at Eli Mills.

"I don't know it!" he exclaimed. Of course he knew it but he wasn't going to let them simply barge through his life's work without a fight. The Commander gripped his arm harder, causing Eli to wince.

"Open up that door, you scum," he threatened him.

"I know it," uttered a quiet voice. All men turned around, unaware that Maisie had crept though unnoticeably. Without waiting for a reply, the little girl approached the elevator door to put in the numbers. Much to Eli's horror, the door swished opened. He began to struggle as a means to escape but the Commander's grip was unabating.

"Where do you think you're going, Scum? You're coming with us," the large man spoke. More soldiers entered the elevator, surrounding Eli, making him feel small. Benjamin said something to the Maisie and she scurried off. Eli watched her with disdain. What a meddling kid, putting her nose where it didn't belong.

Benjamin entered the elevator quietly. The doors closed and all of them awaited anxiously. Eli's heart was pounding so quickly, he could feel the muscles of his chest being strained. As if the brute standing over his shoulder wasn't making him any more nervous.

The doors opened to reveal a large lab ahead of them. As if expecting it, the Commander wasted no time in ordering the soldiers to continue their mission.

Surprise immediately filled him at seeing all the equipment in the labs being shattered. "Wait! No!" Eli exclaimed desperately. The eggs, regardless if they were fertilized or unfertilized, were carefully placed in a special carrying bag before disappearing along with the soldiers.

"You can't do this! You have no idea what you're messing with!" Eli struggled. He helplessly watched as the soldiers shot through any and all glass. All the computers with the information- gone. All the DNA samples needed to create the base of the dinosaur were now liquid puddles beneath his feet. Intricate machines, all the observation notes taken throughout the years- all now unusable.

"What should I do with him?" the Commander asked Lockwood.

Benjamin looked into Eli's eyes, quietly thinking. They had years of history and Eli knew Lockwood's darkest secrets. They had lived, laughed, and developed research together. Those moments were irreplaceable and continued to hold a place in the old man's heart. Alas though, Eli's ambition grew farther than Lockwood's, causing them to be in their current predicament.

Benjamin had felt a true connection between the two. He had come to look at Eli as his own son. Such a shame he had wasted such potential. "Arrest him. Take him far away from my estate." Eli glared viciously at the old man. If he had instincts, he was sure they'd be telling him to kill the rotting piece of flesh right in front of him.

Their moment was interrupted by a soldier screeching out in pain. The Commander sprung into action, dragging Eli with him against his will. Much to their shock, they saw a soldier missing an arm, lying on the ground while withering in extreme pain. Another soldier a move to aid him.

"Wait!" called the Commander. The soldier was already halfway there before a loud roar erupted in their ears. Lockwood and Eli flinched back. The soldier stumbled back, just a hair away from becoming another victim. The Commander grabbed his walkie, "We found it."

Suddenly, more men burst forth from the elevator. These soldiers were geared with heavier armor and tasers in their hands.

Panic began to fill Eli's head. The indoraptor was the last of what he had. Once the law had passed, Henry Wu had advised him to terminate the creature as soon as possible. How could he, though? All that time and money spent making him! It was still worth millions! As long as he had the thing, there was still a fighting chance. That lizard had cost him so much trouble, he might as well hold on to his last trump card.

Any hope he had was fading. "You can't take that one!" he urged.

The Commander laughed, "Watch me."

"You don't have the slightest idea what that is," Eli Mills argued.

"I don't care. If it's one of those monsters, it's not yours anymore," the man responded.

"That thing in there is going to kill!" the businessman said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Yeah? Well, so do the rest of them," the Commander began to drag him away. The words suddenly hit Eli Mills. A revelation ignited within his mind.

That's right... those things do kill. All they did was kill and eat; he wasn't sure why anybody could be so fond of disgusting creatures like that. People actually  _cared_  about those overgrown lizards and he was getting the shaft of it. Eli despised those monsters for what they caused. What was supposed to be his salvation became his worst nightmare.

He urged for vengeance. The Commander began taking him away. Eli turned his head back to the indoraptor. Dinosaurs killed, that was a fact. That monster... that indoraptor  _murdered_.

Indeed, it had been his trump card. The businessman no longer struggled against the military man. No more protests filled the air. The Commander noticed that no anger or anxiety radiated off of Eli. He didn't seem frightened or despondent about his current situation.

In reality, Eli was pleased with himself. If they wanted to take the indoraptor, they could. The military obviously flaunted that they had the jurisdiction to do so.

Though, the moment they let that dinosaur onto the new island, all hell would break loose. The raptor would surely leave bloodshed in its wake. Nothing else would give him such a deep satisfaction than seeing those stupid dinosaurs perish at the claws of his indoraptor. He was sure John Hammond would be pleased seeing his pets rot in hell with him.

Eli Mills grinned, even as they placed his wrists in handcuffs, even as the truck took him away to be locked away for years, despite that he was still in his pajamas. No matter what had happened, he had won.

The irony was that those soldiers were given orders under the Dinosaur Protection law. If only they knew that bringing that monster onto the island only sealed the fate of those dinosaurs' extinction. He hoped they would suffer. John Hammond played their god and Eli Mills was happy to play the devil.


End file.
